Talk:Banana Scythe
Anyone wanna count down until this item is discontinued? 10...9...-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 11:11, 27 October 2006 (CDT) HELL. YES. Shido 11:21, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Pfft, it's like totally über! --zeeZ 11:25, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::In German, "über" does not only mean "super". It also means something like "useless" or "odd". So if you say, it's "über", you're always right. -- numma_cway 14:36, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Uhm... no? Über means above. I havn't seen any items 'discontinued' yet, but I wasn't around until a bit after factions. Does A-Net like, stop this type of quests so that there will only be a limited amount of this weapon? Has this happened before? Uh, /what/? Kessel 01:58, 20 November 2006 (CST) Upgrades I cant seem to put an inscription on it, can anyone check if scythe heads and such can be used on it? ---- Quest items cant be upgraded i think... Like in Prophecies :Nop its an Quest Reward and those can't be like Quest Items/Collectors Items upgraded Tomoko 15:28, 5 December 2006 (CST) Damage Type? Does this do slashing damage like 'normal' scythes? It page doesn't say and it doesn't look terribly sharp... 66.36.19.162 12:59, 18 January 2007 (CST)it doesnt mention the type on damage on it Useless item This thing is taking up space... sigh... but I can't convince myself to delete it yet. Yet another mysterious item Anet decided to put in to baffle the players. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:04, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Pretty much useless, yeah... --218.102.166.143 20:06, 24 January 2007 (CST) I use it when I'm playing IW with a scythe. Sure, it might be better to have a 20% enchanting mod, but I don't really care. It's worth it, to me. Zaq 16:00, 29 January 2007 (CST) there's always a use for a constant damage weapon, the only other ones are cc weps. you can do experimentations! hmmm, dude, u gonna experiment with a banana? that's just weird... Naughty ANet Employees Before I saw this Scythe's name, I thought it looked rather "dirty". Did anyone else feel this was somewhat of an inside joke between ANet peeps, and do you think the fact that this looks like a Phallic Symbol is what makes it so "hard to get rid of"? --MagickElf666 16:46, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :All bananas look phallic. It looks like a banana which accordingly looks like a winky. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 16:51, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::Held like a golf club and swung, it has a 100% penetration mod. --DEATHWING 16:06, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::eerrmm... I've never seen a phallus that bent down like that.....do you even know what they look like? Maybe I just don't see it. Jarreth the Hunter 14:35, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.... Banana Scythe :Oranges and apples :) ::This seems very random. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:42, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::Bananaphone ;) -- Xeon 23:46, 2 August 2007 (CDT) How to defend yourself from an assailant with a banana #Shoot him #Use a tiger #Drop a 16 ton weight on them -- igathrashTalk^ 02:40, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Reminded me of this :) -- -- talkpage 14:45, 21 December 2007 (UTC) bananas! i want banana daggers made! -- 00:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Meh, Banana Cellphones would be so much leeter :P --- -- (s)talkpage 01:01, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::They've probably been made (and have their default ringtone as Bananaphone) --Gimmethegepgun 01:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I meant in game. We have sunglasses, so why not? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 01:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC)